Treasure in Strange Places
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: The Crystalline Gem in Future City. Both the Babylon Rogues and Rouge want it, terribly so. However, when a certain echidna is brought up, Rouge devises a plot to get revenge for Jet. Jetouge
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Jet/Rouge (mild Stove)

For: Camby1

Title: Treasure in Strange Places

Universe: Riders, of course.

Characters (C) SEGA

---

It was just another regular scheme for Rouge the Bat. She learned from an inside source at G.U.N, that Future City's museum held a very large, valuable and genuine ruby. G.U.N dubbed it the "Crystalline Gem". Catchy name, right?

Rouge hovered silently over a tall building. Flashing lights from the museum shot up beneath it. She noticed guards taking shifts in the ebony night. Each was holding a gun over the shoulder like a soldier. She snickered to herself as she watched one pick his nose, clearly unfocused.

_"This is going to be so simple. After this, I'll probably annoy that knuckle-head."_

She quickly flew to the top edge of the building. No one noticed her. She noticed a small up-curving vent that led down somewhere. She opened up a small pouch on her jumpsuit. It was a map. She carefully looked it over and saw that the vent would lead her directly towards the floor where the Crystalline Gem was.

A cover was on it. Locked. It wasn't a surprise for her. She approached it, placing a hand on it. It was definately made out of an allow similar to metal.

_"All too easy,"_ Rouge thought, aiming a kick. The kick connected, and the cover allow flew off. It crashed onto the floor, hardly making a sound.

Cat-like, she dived nobly into the shaft. Once out, she noticed a camera on the left, with another on the right. They turned around one hundred eighty degrees. Both going opposite ways.

Rouge frowned. In her heart peice of her jumpsuit, was a small bag. Gingerly, she whipped out a small hand-gun. G.U.N only allowed private agents, like the bat, to handle these types of guns. These hand-guns were actually stun-guns. Rouge was partial to shooting someone, so they issued her that gun. Aiming carefully, she blasted two bullets at each camera. They exploded on contact.

Rouge made her way down the corridor. In front of her was a large door made entirely out of metal. Next to it, was a code vault with the numbers zero through nine. She reached down into her pocket and got a small pad of paper. The password was written on it.

"Let's see," she crooned, pressing in the numbers.

A beep was heard. A female monotonic voice said, "Welcome to the Crystal Chamber." The doors swung open.

"All too easy!" Rouge flapped her wings and flew slightly off the ground. She hovered around in the chamber, holding the gun close to her massive chest.

Meanwhile, outside...

The Babylon Rogues flew on their Extreme Gear towards the exact same museum in Future City. They had unfinished business there. First, they stole the Chaos Emerald, but Wave looked the museum back up and found the Crystalline Gem. After much discussion and thought, they decided to nab it for themselves.

Jet landed a few feet in front of the musuem. The same guard that was picking his nose was currently chugging down a bottle of rum. The hawk chuckled to himself and waved his hand at them.

Wave and Storm slowly landed next to the hawk.

"So, Boss," Storm said. "what do we do?"

"Simple," Jet replied. He calmly strolled up to the guard, who was a jungle green dog. Jet cleared his throat, gaining the stoned guard's attention.

"Wha' ya want, kid?" he asked, slurring his words.

"May we have the code to go into the Crystal Chamber on the third floor?"

"Oh, daz all? Duh, sure." He quickly jotted down the password on a leave with a pen. "Here ya go, whatcherface."

"Thank you," Jet said, winking back at his companions.

Wave snatched the keys from the dog. She inserted them into a slot, unlocking the door. The swallow smirked. "This really is going to be easy."

"Heh, you said so, Wave!" Storm jeered as they walked in. Suddenly, he noticed cameras. He pointed at them.

Wave pulled out a small ray-gun. She blasted bullets at each camera as they dashed along the halls. Jet noticed an elevator. He pressed the open button. It dinged. It opened to reveal annoying classical music. Jet rolled his eyes, pressing the "3" button. The three were silent. Storm glanced up at the up-and-coming numbers. He mentally counted the numbers as they went up.

Finally, after what seemed to be a decade, the door swung open. Jet carefully stepped out. Down the hall was the chamber. He smirked. "Here it is, guys. What we've been waiting for!"

They flew down quietly on their airboards. Jet accessed the code...

Rouge froze as she heard the door re-open. She dove behind the Gem's box. She peered out, noticing three birds stroll in on Extreme Gear.

_"Just who are those guys?"_ she thought, gritting her teeth. The bat stared at each of them: A large grey albatross, a purple swallow with a white ensemble, and finally, a cute emerald hawk. She stared at his eyes. A beutiful, yet confident teal. Those silkly emerald feathers with matching cherry boots with a black streak. Rouge felt a blush creeping up on her face.

The emerald hawk spoke. "Alright, Wave, which on is it?"

_"His voice sounds...weird to say the least," _Rouge thought, chuckly to herself.

Wave, the female swallow, pointed to a large, ice blue sapphire in the corner of the room.

Rouge decided to reveal herself. She pulled up her hoodie around her face so only her eyes and nose were seen. Suddenly, without any warning for the Babylon Rogues, she flew up magestically in the air, like an angel. She hovered in the air, staring at the shocked avians.

"Wh-who are you?" the grey bird asked.

"Name's not importment, but," she winked at Jet. "I'll tell you if you tell me who you three are."

"Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues. The swallow is Wave, and the albatross is Storm," Jet said, crossing his arms. "So, your name would be...?"

Rouge smiled. "Rouge the Bat. G.U.N agent, world class thief and special operative to the president himself."

"Hmph, you do realize that the odds are in our favor, correct?" Wave asked, shoving her hands onto her hips.

The bat giggled, causing Wave to cock her eyebrow. She pulled out a small detonator. She then pointed to a small heart-shaped pin on the glass container that held a small rock shaped artifact.

Wave gulped. "Uh oh..."

Rouge pressed the button, causing a wide spread gas mask. She gracefully through across the smoke towards the favored gem. She noticed the green hawk slash at the gas, dispersing it.

Jet ordered Storm to get Wave out of there. He noticed Wave inhaled most of the noxious substance since she was the one that stood closest. Storm saluted him and scooped a coughing Wave up in his powerful arms. He glanced back at the albatross leaving. He tossed his board in the air, still holding his breath, and made a quick dash on it for the jewel.

Rouge noticed Jet coming in quickly. She gritted her pointy teeth. _"Does he ever quit?" _she thought miserably.

He clenched his bansho fans tightly. How dare this bat-girl attempt to poison his cohorts? She would pay dearly. He sliced up in the air, causing a large gust to form.

She gasped at the sudden change of wind. She crashed into the wall from the force of the burst. Groaning from impact, she noticed Jet had stuck his tongue out at her. Rouge grimaced at the sight. He was insulting her? A world-class jewel thief? He would pay dearly.

She stood up, noticing the gas dissapear. Rouge flapped his wings, but Jet was quick. He grabbed her wrists, slamming her into a wall.

Jet paused, staring at her massive bosom. His face flared. "Oh...w-whoa..."

Rouge felt his grip weaken. She wretched her fist free, slapping Jet in the face. "You pervert!"

"Yes I am!"

She suddenly grinned. She flew up, twirling around. She began to flaunt her...accessories. The bat gained pleasure of watching the hawk gazed at her body.

Jet backed up, attempting to re-gain control of his bodily actions. He placed a hand up to his golden beak. Blood rolled down his nostril. He mentally slapped himself in the face for his stupidity.

Rouge chuckled. "Aw, is the birdie gonna wet himself too?"

He flipped her off, while covering one eye. He growled. Holding his bansho fan tightly, he lunged at her. He quickly slapped her in the back, bringing her down.

Rouge landed on a bunch of chairs. She smirked.

Jet pointed his fan at her. "Get up! I'm not done yet."

She stood up, raising her hands. "Okay. I give up. You win."

The hawk stopped. He approached her nervously. The fan was at her neck. He lowered his arms.

Rouge quickly kicked him in the face. She giggled as she watched him fly back. "How sweet. The birdbrain has a soft spot."

"Can't resist a pretty face with a nice body," he replied as he flew through the air. Being the bird he is, Jet was agile in the air. Not a good sign for his opponent though. He backflipped, landing delicately on a bench. Crossing his arms, he noticed the Crystalline Gem had fallen out of his case when Rouge crashed into it. He raised a hand, stopping a running Rouge.

She asked, "Wh-what?"

"You could've ruin my jewel," he said.

"Hmph! That's all? You aren't concerned for your comrades?"

Jet was stunned at this. He leaped down from the bench. He walked towards her. At eye level, he growled, "I care about them more than anything in this world. All I wanted was fame, but they changed me."

Rouge was taken back. She blinked. "How so?" she inquried.

"Storm nearly died rescueing me and Wave. He said...he told me that I was his best friend." Jet lost the staredown. He stared at his crimson boots. "It was at Angel Island. We were tryin' to steal the M.E, but Knuckles nearly tossed me off a cliff. Storm...took the fall for me and almost drowned."

_"That's right. Angel Island is located over the ocean in Station Square..." _she thought, rubbing her chin.

Jet turned away from her. Walking towards the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know, I don't like that knuckle-head either," Rouge said, wrapping an arm around his head.

Jet blushed. His face was close to her boobs. He glanced up at the devious bat. "What are you implying?"

Rouge smirked. Without explaining anything to the clueless hawk, she suddenly flapped her wings. They began to fly out a broken window. She noticed Jet was clutching to her with dear life. She glanced down and noticed Storm appearing to comfort Wave on some thing.

Jet was about to yell down to them, but Rouge silenced him with a wave of her hand. He frowned at her, demanding why.

"What?" she asked.

"How come we are leavin' them?" Jet demanded, clinging to her with an arm around her waist.

Rouge chuckled. "Storm's too heavy, and Wave seems like she needs a break. Ever thought of giving them a vacation?"

"We _are_ on vacation."

"Huh! If I were on a vay-kay, I'd very well flirt with that stupid Knuckles."

Jet was interested now. How did she know Knuckles? The hawk noticed that they left the city. He glanced around at the neon lights. Everything flashed around at him. He gasped in amazement.

That bat stared ahead and noticed that Station Square was a few miles away. This was going to be a long night...

---

OH! This is a request for Camby1 of DA. I decided to make it a three-shot for great justice. The couple is Jet/Rouge, which is rare on Eh, whatever.

Kiba-Sniper

6:09 PM

Oh, one last thing: Charmy Rogues is being worked on. I'm starting to write it. Before I post it though, there will be two or three oneshots. A Naruto and two Sonics. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

And the last chapter! Okay, it was only two chapters, but it was worth it. I didn't have enough time to make his Jetouge story a oneshot, so it's a two-shot. Also, Knuckles would do anything for the M.E. Remember that for you have been warned...

Characters (C) SEGA

Treasure in Strange Places

Ch.2

By: Kiba-Sniper.

Rouge carried Jet over the ocean during the ebony night. Such a sight to behold. The half moon's beam dipped the water like crystals in the sun. Jet flinched as he realized how high up they were. At least ten thousand feet avove ground. Flying on Extreme Gear would have been fine, but no, it just had to be cling to your life on some random bat girl.

Rouge began to laugh. "Jet, you look so funny when you're scared."

Jet was immediately on edge. The hawk glared up at her aqua eyes. "Shut up, Rouge! Or whatever your name is."

"You're still a pervert," she remarked coyfully.

"Shut up! Where are you taking me?"

She tapped her cheek. Se could tell Jet was getting irritated by her stalling. She just shrugged. No answer.

He continued to stare at her. He then noticed the only fur on her body was her head and tail. The rest was glorious, tan skin. He dropped his head to her jumpsuit. It appeared to suit her personality and body figure. Especially her chest...Chest...Jet blinked away, staring up ahead.

Suddenly, an island appeared just in front of them: Angel Island.

Jet was even more confused than he was ten minutes ago when they left. "Why are we going to Angel Island?"

Rouge smirked. "You want revenge against Knuckles for hurting your companion right?"

"Perhaps..."

"Then let's gets some."

"What?" Jet's face turned grim. However, getting revenge for Storm would be fun. He paused to think about while. A nasty grin formed on his beak. "I agree. Bring it on, Knuckles."

"Agreed here too, hawk," the bat said slyly.

Rouge swiftly floated onto the island with Jet in hand. She dropped Jet hard on his butt. She chortled as Jet winced in pain. She ignored Jet cursing her. She slapped a hand over Jet's beak, hushing him with a finger to her lips.

Jet winced as the hand made contact with his golden beak. He quietly followed Rouge as they made their way to Knuckles' temple. Jet only been there once during the Rogues' failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald. Jet swore in his head as he remembered Storm nearly died. Where Jet thought both of them were going to die...

_FLASHBACK _

_The Babylon Rogues cornered Knuckles on his temple. The Master Emerald was just in front of them, with Knuckles right next to it. The green radiance would be their's. It just had to be. _

_Knuckles knew he was outnumbered, but he was also pretty tired. Fighting all three of them at the same time was pretty tough, especially Storm since they had the exact same strength, about. He lunged at Jet, much to his surprise. Tackling Jet to the ground, he suddenly picked him up and dashed off to the side of Angel Island._

_"Put me down! Storm, Wave, help me!" Jet called in desperation._

_"Boss!" Storm cried, dashing after them. He wished he could be as fast as Knuckles. He large body was hardly suitable for running. Punching, yes. Throwing, yes. Running, no. He then noticed Wave jogging next to him with their Extreme Gear._

_"Storm, come on. You and I both know you can't run." She threw both of the Gears on the ground, and they leapt on._

_"Doesn't mean I can't try," Storm mumbled, looking away. _

_  
Wave didn't respond. She knew when she was right, and when Storm couldn't and shouldn't reply. This was a shouldn't moment._

_The two blew past the brush surronding them until they finally caught up to Knuckles and Jet. Knuckles held Jet over his head. Jet attempted to get some slap at Knuckles' body, but all failed. _

_Knuckles took a free hand and punched Jet square in the beak. "Forgive me, Jet, but the Master Emerald must be guarded at all co-" He never finished his sentence because Storm knocked both himself and Knuckles off the island. _

_Jet landed on the edge. Wave helped him, asking if he was okay. He nodded, staring down at the edge._

_Knuckles grunted as he and Storm grabbed the side of the island. The echidna glared at the huffing albatross. He noticed a twig sticking out of the side. He quickly grabbed it. The roots was filled with dirt and sharp edges. Knuckles pivoted around until he was facing Storm, mere inches apart from his own face._

_"Wh-what are you thinking?" Storm asked, clearly confused and blind because he never noticed the twig._

_He sighed; his voilet eyes were filled with desperation. "Sorry, Storm." With that apology, he thrashed the twig right onto Storm's face._

_Storm's eyes were filled with dirt. He attempted to wipe it out, but it was futile. He cried out in agony, allowing both of his hands to release the edge. He gasped as he realized he was falling into the watery abyss below..._

"Jet!" Rouge snapped, yanking Jet by his wrist.

Jet was thrown out of his daydream. He quickly looked around. Just up ahead, was Knuckles and his temple. Atop the temple, was the Master Emerald shrine. He gulped audibly. He felt himself go weak in the knees. The memory flew back into his mind.

_"Storm!" Jet and Wave shouted, peering down as their fellow Rogue plummeted._

_Jet grinded his teeth as he watched Knuckles calmly climbed back up. As Knuckles pulled himself up, he pounced on him. Jet held the echidna by his dredlocks, demanding why._

_Knuckles quickly punched Jet in the face, swiftly knocking him off. "You let him drown."_

_Jet flinched in realization._

_"Jet, Storm's an albatross; a sea bird," Wave interjected suddenly. "I'm positive he can swim."_

_Of course, when someone is trying to swim back to shore, or in this case "island", after you're beaten up, a storm falls. Happens all the time, right? For Storm, that was absolute. Bound to happen sooner or later. Soon after the rain started, lightning flashed and thunder cracked. The albatross swore, cursing the Babylonian gods above. He quickly dove under water, slapping any fish out of his way. He glanced back up, noticing the thunder getting more repetitive._

_Storm quickly pulled up for breath. He then gasped as Jet jumped on his Extreme Gear and flew down towards him. Lighting suddenly cracked against the floating paradise, mere inches from Jet. The hawk yelped in fright. Because of that little misadventure, Jet fell off his board._

_Wave gasped. She faced her new opponent, Knuckles. She brandished her wrench and a few sticks of TNT. Let's just say she was PISSED, and Knuckles ended up a bloody mess. We don't want the Knuckles fan-girls getting mad now, do we?_

_Storm swam furiously over towards Jet. He caught Jet's body as he hit water. Jet spat out some water he breathed in. Looking at Storm, he quickly thanked him._

_"No problem, Boss." He smiled, then added, "You are my best friend."_

_Jet's body suddenly went limp. Jet hardly had anyone consider him a "best friend", but Storm was calling him that. He never felt so touched. Well, the last time he felt that touched was when he was dreaming of that gold. He looked away, eyes filled with an uncertain feeling of happiness. He thanked Storm once again._

_Storm quickly adjusted Jet so he was holding onto his back. He gently swam towards Jet's board. Jet reached out, snagging it. Storm paused._

_"Boss, how are we gonna get back up the-?" Storm cut off his sentence when he noticed that Wave flew down. Luckily for her, lightning didn't throw her off guard._

_Wave kept her motor running as she levatated over the water. She paused momentarily. She knelt down and took off her cap. Handing it to Storm, she said, "Wipe your face with this. It may help get the dirt out."_

_"Oh, sure. Thanks Wave," Storm said, eagerly taking the cloth. _

_"When your done, here's your Extreme Gear."_

_"Where's Knuckles?" Jet asked._

_Wave smirked. "Let's just say we had some fun."_

_Storm finished washing his face. "That's our Wave!"_

_She blushed. "Ah, shut up." She activated a small button on his board. It turned on and floated gently atop the water surface. Well, not on it. You know what I mean._

_Storm lifted himself onto the board with Jet carefully on his shoulders. He blinked the rest of the dirt out, rubbing his eyes occasionally. _

_Jet couldn't bare to look at Wave. He already knew what was about to brew..._

_"Jet..." Wave muttered queitly._

_"...Yeah?"_

_"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" she shrieked. "That board took me hours to complete! Hours! You idiotic little brat! I thought you were the leader and were-" BLAH BLAH BLAH. More meaningless blather from Wave the Swallow. If you slow her down, then she'll probably speak Japanese. Just like Sonic Riders._

_"Wave, l-lay off!" Storm said, making Wave stop. A feat. "We-we all had a rough time. Why not yell at him tommorrow?"_

_She stared at him like he sprouted another head. She lowered her shoulders. "Fine. I'll continue this converstation later."_

_"How can she consider this a converstation?" Jet thought, sighing a breath of relief. "Um, Storm?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Anytime!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"What are you doing here, Bat-girl?" Knuckles demanded as they approached the shrine. Knuckles had just been sleeping, until Rouge jabbed him in the face with her fist.

"Just showing Jet here how to have a good time," she said flirtaciously.

"Jet?" Knuckles repeated, staring at the emerald hawk. "But why?"

"Oh," Jet cooed, his voice dripping with hatred. "Rouge and I are here for some good ol' revenge."

He was appalled. "W-what did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU RED MUTT!" Jet screamed, lunging at Knuckles. He quickly landed a swift kick onto his face. "You almost killed Storm! You're gonna pay for that!"

Rouge smirked. She like his style. All brash, right tough. Good sense of loyality to his friends. Also, he was a pretty well-done fighter. For the bat's standards, he was cream of the top. He even matched up to Knuckles and Shadow. Jet was pretty good-looking. She imagined a quick short of Jet singing, "Ladies Choice." from _Highspray_.

She then gasped: Jet was pounding Knuckles' with his bansho fans. He quickly slammed his fan onto his opponent's legs, tripping him. "Jet, stop!"

Jet froze momentarily. He turned his head around. "What?"

"I didn't mean revenge as in beat Knuckles senseless."

He was confused again. "Eh?"

"I mean..." She strolled up to the Master Emerald. Leaning her leg back, she slashed it across the emerald. It shattered into so many large pieces. They scattered across the night sky and off the island for some pieces.

Knuckles was horrified. It took him forever to clean up that mess. The last time the Master Emerald broke, was when Eggman attempted to steal it, and he destroyed it to save it from harm. It took him at least three days. Now, Rouge had crossed the line. Something did puzzle him: Why?

He glared at Rouge. "Why?" he barked, bearing his fang-like teeth.

"Aw, man!" a voice shouted from the distance.

The three turned in the direction of the voice. It was Nack the Weasel and Tomo the Chameleon. Both of them were holding knives, but Nack had an accessory of a small hand-gun.

Nack rolled his neck. "I thought this was gonna be easy! Guess not."

Tomo sighed. "Yeah. Oh, damn."

Nack shrugged. "That echidna dude's prob'ly gonna have this thing up and running soon. Let's go."

"But, can't we just collect the pieces that are on the island?" she suggested.

He paused, then grinned. "Hey, yeah!" With that, he grabbed her arm, and they dashed off across the island in search of the missing emerald shards.

Knuckles was about to make a break for them, but Rouge's kick connected to his jaw. He landed into a long temple, causing it to snap in half.

Jet gasped, grabbing Rouge's hand, and jumped of the side of the shrine. The temple part crashed down onto the shrine, causing a large dust cloud to form. He coughed.

Rouge did the same. They both were on their knees. She looked up at the shrine and saw Knuckles struggle to his feet.

"Shall we go?" Jet asked.

Rouge gave a curt nod. She picked Jet up bridal style and flew away from the floating paradise known as Angel Island. She glanced back at a fuming Knuckles.

"Do you have a place to stay?" the hawk asked suddenly.

"Yes, Club Rouge. I'm the owner."

Jet's face dropped. "You own a hooker joint!"

Rouge smacked him on the head.

"What?" he asked defiantly.

"It isn't a hooker joint. My mother passed it down to me. She died from Cancer and left it in my care."

Jet's beak dropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My mom died in a car accident, and my dad left when I was about eight. During that time, I became the leader of the Babylon Rogues." He looked up at her. "What about your dad?"

"Dad left Mom and I when I was four. I have no idea where he left," she replied. She felt her eyes getting watery. She scolded herself mentally to stop crying.

Jet reached up. With his tongue, he wiped away a stray tear.

Rouge was nervous. She stared at the hawk's burning teal orbs. "Jet?"

"There," he murmured. "now I gave you the same courage my father gave me when I became the leader of the Rogues! That's what he did before he left when I was crying."

Rouge was touched. She gently brushed the hawk's head feathers. "Could I stay with you three for a while? Perhaps for the weekend so we can talk some more." She added a flirty smile with her comment.

His face flushed with red. "Well, uh, okay! That'd be pretty cool."

Two figures suddenly came rushing at them. One held an Extreme Gear board. Jet's Extreme Gear. They were...birds?

"Storm, Wave, hi," Jet said as they came into view.

Storm held Jet's board close to his chest. Wave released a held breath. She then noticed Jet's position. He was certainly close to her chest. Could they be...?

"Howdy," Rouge greeted. "Jet said I can stay with ya."

Storm's and Wave's eyes bulged. "What?"

"What?" they repeated.

"We just kicked Knuckles' sorry red butt," Jet said. "if you were wondering."

"We were!" Wave spat, glaring at Jet. "You were missing and Storm and I thought you were, well-"

"Gone?" Rouge asked. "Dead? I don't kill. It's against my policy."

Storm nodded. He handed Jet his board. Jet gingerly left Rouge's arms and slumped onto his board. Storm could tell he didn't wave to leave's Rouge's comfort. Well, who wouldn't? He was mere centimeters away from her chest.

Wave sighed, saying she could stay.

Rouge smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I'm sure we'll have some fun."

"Fun?" she inquired.

Rouge tapped Wave on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it." She stuck her tongue out at her and flew off.

Wave stared at her incredolously. She paused briefly, then in a fit of rage, flew after Rouge on her Extreme Gear. She began to yell at Rouge, while the bat just laughed in return.

Storm faced Jet, nudging his arm. "Looks like little Boss has a girl!"

Jet's face was pure ruby under his feathers. "Shut up, Storm!" He glared at the giggling albatross.

He shrugged. "Whatever, Wave and I have a-" He stopped, then flew away on his board after Rouge and Wave.

"A what? Tell me!" Jet whined, blowing off his speed after his cohorts.

And thus, ends our tale. Tomo and Nack were still collecting most of the shards of the Master Emerald while Knuckles recieved the other half. The thing Storm was talking about was the he and Wave were an item. They had discussed a date while Jet and Rouge were away on their revenge. Storm cared for Wave, and she cared back. Love blossomed while Jet and Rouge were away.

As for our two leads, Jet and Rouge? Rouge has decided to become an honorary Rogue. It's funny because she's the only one that joined, and that she isn't of the Babylonian race. Jet developed some feelings for bat-girl. So did Rouge for Jet. Of course, this is a thieving romance, what did you think?

END

Well, Camby1, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
